


Truth of the Outside World

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Canon, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, more character tags to be added as story goes along, no main relationship at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: Leaving behind the fictional world they know as Danganronpa, the three remaining survivors of the 53rd killing game - Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki - step into the light of the outside world.What was waiting for them on the other side?They’re not aware of how much time passed, or if any time passed at all. Shuichi wakes up to find all three of them relatively unscathed in an abandoned building. As he looks through the cracked windows to the outside world, he comes to a grim realization.Everything that Tsumugi said about all of Danganronpa being fictional… was a lie. Junko Enoshima and the remnants of despair really did plunge the world into the Tragedy.Now these three survivors must learn to survive in a post-apocalyptic Towa City, while trying to grasp what is the truth and what are lies. They also meet more living people - many new to them, and others that should be long gone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Truth of the Outside World

_Cold. Dim. Uncomfortable._

_Where am I?_

_Who… am I?_

A panicked mind shot eyes wide open. Bland, white-tile, and ceiling, all visual information for the gaze to make sense of.

_Breathing. Breathing. I'm breathing._

Sitting up - albeit with sluggish movements - a heavy head rested against trembling pale hands.

_I'm here. I'm here. Don't know what 'here' is, but I'm here. Alive._

_Alive._

_I'm… alive. I survived._

Shaky inhale, then exhale. Head lifted up from hands to finally survey surroundings.

_It's me._

_Shuichi Saihara._

_It's me, and I'm here. I'm here with…_

_… with?_

Shuichi turned around in his current position. Not too far, in two different beds, were-

_Maki. And Himiko. Both of them. Still asleep, but appearing okay._

_They're okay. I'm okay._

"We're okay," Shuichi mumbled to no one in particular. Maybe it was comfort for himself.

He stood up to comprehend their current location. Open main space, multiple beds, a worn work desk in one corner, many drawers - who knows if there is anything salvageable - and white curtains covering the windows across the room.

There was also a door on the right wall. Creaking it open slightly, Shuichi took a peek. Barely any lighting... but the boy could tell it led into a hallway.

_Can't quite pinpoint what kind of building this is, though._

The other two survivors woke up within a few minutes of each other, obviously just as confused as the detective.

"Are we… alive?" Maki questioned. All Shuichi can do is nod in response.

Himiko doesn't utter a word, yet the young mage headed straight for the curtains. While they weren't transparent they allowed outside light to seep in.

Yank. Gasp.

"I… I don't believe it," Himiko said at last. Shuichi and Maki walked over to look at what she was talking about.

Buildings were collapsed, toppled, in a state of rubble. Sidewalks were devoid of life; no sign of movement. Moss, overgrown grass, and weeds occupied vacant cracks in what was still visible of the streets.

The outside world, the world they wanted to see, was in complete ruins. This was no boring and peaceful world-

"Upupupupu!"

All three heads jerked in the direction of the sound.

"No," Maki angrily gritted. Hand ready to grip a knife, legs moved forward without a second thought and strode to the door.

"Maki!"

"Maki, don't!"

The pleas fell on ignoring ears - knife in position for a harsh killing.

A pair of claws cut through the door's material, barely an inch away from the assassin's face.

"MAKI!!"

Door ripped off its hinges. Tossed aside with a loud bang. 

_Shit, shit, shit!_

The Monokuma robot revealed its presence. It was ready to slash Maki to pieces.

Flying scissors suddenly stabbed the robot in the head, knocking it over and rendering it inoperable. A different laugh traveled down the hall followed by a statement:

“Kyahahaha! There must be someone in there if it was trying so desperately to get inside!”

Speedy footsteps ran up to the Monokuma robot - only studying it for a moment - and then the person directed their attention to the trio.

Silence. No words.

Narrowed eyes didn’t avert gazes as one mind was prepared to kill, to injure, to slaughter.

“Heeeyy!!” A second female voice hollered. Another person came into view as they jogged over. “Oh, new people! Are any of you hurt?”

Uh?

Sighing, Maki adjusted her skirt to hide the knife and stood up straight. “Who are you two?”

“Ah! I’m Komaru Naegi and this is Genocider Syo!”

Himiko and Shuichi walk a bit closer towards Maki. The assassin had her left arm out to the side, as if subconsciously protecting them from any sudden movements the new people might do.

“Um, we don’t know where we are,” Shuichi began, “All three of us woke up with no idea how we got here.”

“Oh, like on the beds? In this old hospital?” wondered Syo.

_Hospital. This is a hospital. Makes sense with the number of beds in one room. But did we appear here right away? Or did someone else move us?_

“I don’t remember ever seeing any of you in Towa city before,” Komaru mused. “Come on! We have a safer place nearby!”

_Towa… city?_

* * *

“Hello Koko and Syo. Glad to see both of you returning,” an older woman greeted them at the base. “And, you brought along others?”

“Yeah!” responded Komaru, “We found all three of them in the same building.” She introduced them one by one.

The woman pursed her lips. “Hmm. Shu-shu, Mimi, and Kiki. Welcome aboard.”

“Mimi?” Himiko tilted her head to the side.

“I give everyone nicknames based on one part of their name,” she winked. “I’m Hiroko Hagakure.”

The base was a room in a relatively in-tacted building. Judging by the structure and how the rooms are modeled it was an apartment. Everyone settled on comfy couches and chairs available in the main living space to chat; some small-talk and further explanation of each other’s situations.

One person was still up and he was busy in the kitchen opening drawers.

“What’s up, Shu-shu?” Hiroko questioned.

“Um. Do you have a calendar anywhere? Or at least know the full date of today?”

“Understandable The others did some explaining - you did come back into the real world after having to go through such a confusing ordeal of a killing game.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“It’s the 20th of August, 2017. Oh, and you can use this if you like.” Hiroko reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a pocket journal and a pencil. “Daily writing may help out. I think it’s nice to write down what happened during the day so you don’t mull over it during the night.”

“Th-thank you. I think it will help.”

“Glad to hear. In a few, Komaru and Syo will head back out to find any salvageable food nearby. I’ll be making a special lunch,” She rambled as she turned around to head back to the main living area. “Come sit down and you can write some stuff. I won’t peek as I’ll be reading a book of my own.”

“You don’t have a working TV?”

“No. We tried TVs before but they always end up breaking too quickly.”

“Ah.”

Holding onto his new items, Shuichi took a seat next to Hiroko on the same couch. He noticed that Himiko and Maki were reading books as well. Slender fingers opened to the first and clean lined page.

It’s a pristine empty page, all for him, to write in and format however he wants.

**20th August, 2017**

**I’m not sure where to begin for today. What I will say though is: we survived. Well. ‘We’ as in me and two others. We three survived a killing game. A killing game that began with 15 ultimate students.**

Focused eyes averted from the page when Komaru and Syo left but concentration returned just as quickly.

**Maki, Himiko, and I are all okay. We woke up somewhere in Towa City, were found by two people, and they allowed us to stay in their base. There was a weird robot built like Monokuma but it was taken care of. It’s going to take time for the three of us to adjust to the real world after being told our existences were just fiction.**

Hand-writing paused after the last period. He’s not sure what else to add… most likely he will figure that out by bedtime. While closing the pocket journal, the door across the room opened. Out walked an elementary-school-aged boy as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Hey Momo,” piped up Hiroko. “Did you have a nice nap?” Masaru nodded, quite clearly drowsy from the post-sleep haze.

Maki glanced up from her book to see Masaru. “Oh. You have a kid,” she dead-panned.

Light-blue eyes lit up upon seeing the three new people. “Heeey! Mama Hagakure! Who are these people? Are they staying with us?”

Not even a moment after he finished talking, the remaining kids appeared - Nagisa, Kotoko, Monaca, and Jataro.

* * *

Some time later, Komaru and Syo returned with bags of food. A second after closing the door a loud sneeze vibrated throughout the apartment.

“Hey Toki,” grinned Komaru.

“... Who are these strangers in our apartment?”

“I’ll catch you up then. First, let’s make some lunch!”

Hiroko accompanied the two girls in the kitchen while the kids talked with Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko.

“Sooo you were in a killing game like big sis Toko?” Kotoko curiously asked. “And at the end the mastermind said you were all just fictional? Your talents, actions, personality, everything!? That’s evil!”

“I can’t imagine how terrifying that must be… being told that you don’t really exist,” commented Nagisa.

“Yeah. It was upsetting,” Shuichi frowned yet it was soon replaced with a smile. “I have a feeling staying here with all of you will definitely help us adjust.” 

Giggles erupted from another kid across the room. Monaca and Himiko talked about their similarity of being a mage while Maki played card games with Masaru and Jataro. 

_Comfort. Life. Safety. We are together with safe people, and it didn’t take long for that to happen._

* * *

Lights out.

With a dimmed lamp turned on, Shuichi sat up on the couch as he blindly searched for his pocket journal and pencil.

Perfect, found them - on the end table.

**The people that took us in are nice enough. There are two girls around late-teenage to early-twenties age, an older woman who is a mom, and 5 children. Surprised they were so willing and accepting to take us in despite there being a lot of people at this base already.**

Pause.

**Komaru Naegi, Toko Fukawa, Hiroko Hagakure, Masaru Daimon, Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi, Jataro Kemuri, and Monaca Towa. Those are all of the people we will be staying with. The kids warmed up to Maki quickly; she definitely deserves the title of Ultimate Caregiver. Monaca took more of a liking to Himiko after being told she’s a real mage.**

**Well, good night.**

**-Shuichi Saihara a.k.a Shu-shu**

He was in the middle of reaching out for the lamp’s switch when he felt a tense shift in the atmosphere.

_A presence._

The detective is the only one awake. Being as quiet as can be, a tired body stood up from the couch with shaky legs.

Confused mind can only take note of the vague blobs in the darkness and carefully traversed around them, proceeding to the apartment’s balcony. Pale hands were placed on the cool railing. Street lamps no longer functioned; it was pitch-black.

Rustle.

_What!?_

More rustling.

Shuichi stumbled back inside, locked the balcony’s sliding door, and turned the light off. Back onto the couch he went as he brought his blanket over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came from the story blog, hello!
> 
> For those hearing about this for the first time: Welcome! I hope you continue reading!


End file.
